


Starlight

by Magus_Spark



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Spark/pseuds/Magus_Spark
Summary: Kasumi invites Arisa to a sleepover to show her her new star projector.





	Starlight

“Look, look, and this one's called- Arisaaaa! You are not looking!”

 

Arisa was trying to avoid looking at Kasumi, who was lying next to her in bed, when she felt her pulling over her arm, trying to make her look at the star-lit ceiling. Kasumi had just gotten a star projector for her room, and had invited Arisa for a sleepover to see it. Apparently, she didn't understand why being in bed together with her girlfriend would make Arisa nervous.

 

“Alright, alright! I'm looking, geez.” grumbled Arisa, finally relenting to Kasumi's insistence and looking upwards, trying to not think of the girl that was snuggling up next to her.

 

“Look, look, there's Orion!” explained Kasumi, still seemingly unfazed by the situation, much to Arisa's bewilderment.

 

“Hmmm... Wait, these things have constellations and stuff? I thought it was just random lights.”

 

“Right!? Right!? Isn't it cool?” said Kasumi, her face beaming with pride. Arisa felt amused at the concept of someone feeling pride over a projector, but that was just how Kasumi was.

 

“I guess, yeah.” answered Arisa. She wasn't particularly interested in neither the stars nor the apparatus, and was wondering just why had Kasumi invited only her to see it. Musing over the question in her head, she finally asked Kasumi, “Hey, Kasumi, why did you want just me to come over to see this thing? I thought you would probably want to invite everyone over or something.”

 

Kasumi reeled back nervously, then spoke, “Um, well... I-I just wanted you to see it first!” she said. Even in the dark, Arisa could make out a faint blush on Kasumi's cheeks.

 

“Hmmm.” answered Arisa, absend-mindedly. “ _Wait, was this just an excuse to spend time with me?_ ” she thought, “ _Nah, no way, this is Kasumi we are talking about. She probably did it without thinking._ ” Still, just the possibility made her happy, even if she would never admit it to Kasumi

 

As Arisa was mulling over the situation in her head, she noticed that the girl next to her had become strangely quiet.

 

“Hm? Kasumi?” she said, turning over her head to look at Kasumi, and noticing that the girl had peacefully fallen asleep, still clutching her arm. Arisa let out a deep sigh.

 

“Geez, and you were the one who was so excited for this...” said Arisa, careful not to wake up Kasumi. She pulled her face closer to the sleeping girls', and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. “You big dummy” she said, a candid smile drawing itself on her face.

 

Feeling all previous nervousness subside, Arisa pulled the sheets over the both of them, deciding to just go to sleep. She closed her eyes to the star-lit ceiling above, and for once felt she could understand Kasumi's love for stars a bit.

 


End file.
